Skipping
by Baa La Rising
Summary: A prompt from Tumblr, Mai skips practice to spend time with a boy even stranger than her. In a world full of oddballs even they managed to stand out. Rated only for implications. Maiko. one-shot.


A/N: This was a Harry Potter x A:TLA prompt I got on tumblr! Its just a silly little one shot but I hope you enjoy! I put a lot of effort into my writing and I have minimal time for it nowadays so I hope you will take the time to review!

* * *

She watched him from afar as he twirled and motioned and pushed heat from his body. The cloudless day meant for a shirtless show. She was skipping quidditch practice for this spectacle, not that it bothered her. The way in which her boyfriend rhythmically moved through the steps was more than worth the lashing she'd get from his sister.

Zuko was considered quite an oddity even here at hogwarts. Considerably more so than Mai who's talent in tongues frightened the most valiant gryffindor. It didn't help that the young slytherin dragged Alabaster every where she went. Among her own the small snake was fancied a celebrity, but the other houses hated him for his white scales and beady red eyes.

He was a great conversationalist and an even better cop out for his reserved owner. Often when she was caught up in something, he was a quick excuse. Mai would simply turn on her most monotone voice and say dryly that her animal had caused so and so. It was always unapologetic and usually worked better than any charm.

Today he would serve as an excuse to her angry captain when ever she came hunting. The pureblood would be an easy find, gazing from her spot under the apple tree. She was entranced by his talents, sure. So were a lot of women, but yet even that was another lie to cover her true feelings. Mai just loved to watch him work. Zuko was an elemental, he could control and conjure fire with no wand, words, or special potions. He drew it from with in much like she did when speaking with Alabaster.

They were a like in that way. Special even in a world of magic, standing out among even the pure bloods. Zuko's father had the same abilities, something he'd found out himself in a bit of reckless show boating. Her mind was filled with thoughts of him as he continued on his practice, oblivious to her admiring.

She felt absorbed in every detail of their interactions, musing and blushing at memories past. She hardly took notice when Alabaster slide from beside her, and made his way toward her object of affection.

The albino snake could not stand the fire blasting hot head and the feeling was mutual. Thry took every opportunity to remind one another of this. He elegantly made move around Zukos leg, sending him into the nearby lake. After a bit of slashing and grunting he found his footing and chucked a rock at the hissing animal.

"hey now!" Mai called as she moved forward. This obviously broke her concentration, and she was none too happy about their horse play. "don't throw things at him!"

"well tell your stupid snake not to trip me."

"hissss hiss."

Zuko glared down at the creature knowing he'd said something snarky. Rolling her eyes she squatted down and held her arm out for Alabaster to climb up. She responded to his hissing in parseltongue. "well." demanded Zuko with a tone that meant business.

Placing a hand on her hip Mai couldn't help but let a small smile come through. "he says you're a clumsy, lying sqib who needs to shed his skin."

Zuko muttered a spell and flicked his wand to dry himself off. He was clearly unamused but it was admittedly a rather clever line. Placing a hand on his bare shoulder, she stifled a chuckle and turned his face to hers.

His girlfriend trailed a single thin finger down his damaged side, taking in the sweat dropping from his forehead. He still huffed, but she felt his shoulders relax as she wrapped him into her. "oh lighten up i told him i like the skin you're in." She cooed in her best Ty Lee impression. Glaring now, he resisted her embrace. " you need to read better romance." he snorted, before storming away.

Sighing and sending her companion a frustrated sideways glance she made way to the third floor bathroom. He'd get over it, and Mai didn't wanna miss the shower scene. Her show might have been rained out but there was always the encore.


End file.
